Geronimo Stilton-Thea Stilton Journey Around The World
by Ethan.G.A
Summary: The Thea Sisters are enjoying a day in a beach. After they gone home to Mouseford Academy, something really strange happened that brings the Thea Sisters to a strange and Far Away World. They have to travel around the world in order to get back home in Whale Island, with every remains that they can use to get back home, will the Thea Sisters has what it takes? Read The Story now!
1. Part 1

One afternoon, I was in my apartment being lazy in my lazy chair watching TV and eating cheesecorns. Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, My name is Thea Stilton, I'm Geronimo's sister and the special correspondent for The Rodent's Gazette. I just finish from work and I'm so tired that I sit in my easy chair and become lazy and watched TV then suddenly, the bell door RANG! Then I immediately said "come in!" as because I am so lazy to open the door then Laurence Mail the mailman in the Stilton apartment sent a mail to Thea and talk with a weird voice "Thea…hic…I got a delivery for you…hic…I'm sorry for my hiccups…hic…because…hic…I drank to much beer…hic…anyway…hic…this is the delivery from…hic…the…hic…Thea Sisters…hic…I hope…hic…you enjoy it…hic." Then Laurence left the apartment room. After the delivery, I immediately get out from my lazy chair and stop being lazy as I was so eager to open the box and when I open the box, I found a Mysterious hat and a CD with a title called Thea Sister's Journey then I open my laptop, make myself comfortable and open the laptop's CD compartment and start listening to the video.


	2. Part 2

A Sunny Day!

One day, it was Summer, the Thea Sisters Colette, Nicky, Violet, Paulina and Pamela was in Mousakona Beach in Whale Island. ve never been to the beach before.I have to agree with Vi.I love the beach, there are open spaces, a lot of nature and mostly, it's outdoor." ** said Nicky. Phew! it's very hot today, I wish I could just go and have a pizza, complained Pam."**I disagree with Pam." said Paulina. **Suddenly, Pamela screamed "eeeeeeeek! "What wrong Pam? Asked Colette "There's a crab!" said Pamela."Don't worry it's just a hermit crab it won't hurt you." Said Nicky. **

"It doesn't matter, it's still a small crab and it's a creepy crawly thing, and you Thea Sisters all know very well how much I hate Creepy Crawly things."said Pamela. "Well….., Surprise!"said Colette, she suddenly threw a big hermit crab onto her head. "eeeeeeaaaaaaaakkkkk." screamed Pam, everyone laughed so hard but Pam was really furious at Colette.


	3. Part 3

Mysterious Storm After the Thea Sisters are having fun for hours at the beach, they left the beach and went home to Mouseford Academy. Everyone of the Thea Sisters have a fun day except for Pam, which she is reliefed to get out of the beach. "Never play that joke again Coco."said Pam, "Well, at least you had a fun day."joked Colette. "Fun?, I don't have any fun at the beach, I would rather sleep on the grass than go to the beach!"shouted Pam. Everyone laughed and chuckled at Pam when suddenly, they heard a really loud thunder storm and everyone jumped. This was an unusual thunder storm, because a regular thunder storm is not so loud and doesn't last long and in fact, this thunder storm lasts for 5 minutes in time and it's very loud even neighbours 100 meters away can hear the thunder storm. Even stranger, the Thea Sisters are starting to get dizzy. "What's Happening?!"asked Colette, "I don't know, but I am starting DIZZZZYYYYYYY!"exclaimed Violet. "Hold on tight sisters!"said Paulina. "aaaaahhhhh." Screamed the Thea Sisters. Suddenly they all began to hallucinate. "O look!, Pizza!" said Pam, "Ah, a tons of bags of cosmetics." Said Colette. "We must be seeing things, it's a mirage!" shouted Violet. "Whatever you do sisters, DON'T LET GO! Shouted Nicky. "Even though you really loves those, don't get close to it!" Shouted Paulina. Colette and Pam are sad but they listened to the other sisters. But then the Thunder Storm is getting bigger and bigger like a tornado and then unfortunately, the Thea Sisters lost grip of the hold and all of the Thea Sisters fly into mid air like a bird and all of them Fainted. 


End file.
